


Mind Weaver

by PurpleFlowerGardener



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dominant Loki, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Jötunn Loki, Light Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Mild S&M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Odin's A+ Parenting, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Smooth flirting, Smut, Submissive OFC, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerGardener/pseuds/PurpleFlowerGardener





	1. Allfather

1 Allfather

I was sleeping in my trailer in our traveling caravan when I heard a commotion occurring. I sat up and pulled on my robe. On Asgard, It was unheard of for women to wear shorts or pants in general in public. I had been wearing a baggy tank top and some sweatpants I’d cut off. 

I walked to my window, my silken maroon robe swishing. I opened my shutters, and I saw people rushing around, ready for a new day at the circus. They were the main event, but I was perplexed. It wasn’t a performance day. I shrugged it off. Some rich guy probably wanted us to give his bratty kids a show.

I threw on my Mind Weaver costume, a midnight blue slinky flapper style dress. I was allowed to wear that only because I was from Midgard or earth. I put on my headband with a fluffy white feather and slathered on some black mascara and some blood red lipstick, and a special make-up only found on Asgard that makes the lips look perpetually freshly applied. It was amazing but stifling and heavy. It added to the look though, heavy lips made me look so much more mysterious. I jumped at three sharp knocks at my door.

“What?” I snarled at the intruder.

“Odin, King of Asgard as booked an interview with you.” A masculine voice I didn’t recognize replied.

“Who are you?” I called out and cautiously approached the door.  
“I’m the guard who’s going to escort you to the king’s carriage to make sure you are safe,” He responded. I opened the peephole and looked at him. He was plain looking, not ugly, but no beauty queen.  
“Ok. Give me a minute,” I replied after finding the official seal of the king. He nodded and I shut the peek hole, and rushed over to my makeup table and took deep breaths. I was scared. Kings weren’t supposed to go to Mind Weavers because we can see straight into their memories, and we get blamed if confidential information leaks about them. 

I picked up my travel bag of gear. Most of my gear is fake, just used to wow the onlookers, but I have a few things that are useful, like dream plates, or some herbs that trigger memory fluxes so we can route them out.

I took some anxiety medicine, I needed to be completely confident if I wanted to get Odin to believe me. Even after millennia, some people were still skeptical of us. I took a few more deep breaths and unlocked the door. The guard was standing, watching a woman through the window of a house up the street, the house happened to be a brothel, and I mentally slapped him from peeping.

“Hey, that hurt!” He said loudly when he saw me, and almost instantly shut up. I knew some guys on Asgard thought I was obscene, (Oh my god, she has knees!) He swallowed and looked up at the sky. I rolled my eyes and stepped down to the ground.

“Let's go,” I commanded him, the confidence meds already affecting my behavior. He nodded and started walking toward the front of this stage yard. 

I looked into his head. He was called Omar Brett, and he was 2,703 years old. He’d worked for Odin since he was 2,000 and finally allowed by law to join the military. Omar cleared his throat.

“Please get out of my head,” he asked as he walked. I retreated my hands from his mind. “Thank you.” 

“No problem, I just wanted to know your gig, working with the king and all,” I replied nonchalantly.

“That's fair, but it’s still a little weird feeling to be invaded.” He replied as we walked up to an army carriage. He knocked on the door twice, and then a person on the inside said something I couldn’t hear. He opened the door and helped me step up into the carriage, through a heavy curtain. It was dark and smelled of leather. There were no windows, and it was warm. There was a candle burning inside a lamp. I noticed Odin was sitting in the corner, and I bowed. 

“Sit.” He commanded. I sat opposite him and set my bag down next to me.

“Allfather, what troubles you?” I asked, deciding to act like he was just any other nobleman, just with more prestige. 

“It would seem I have come ill with a disease of the mind. I need you to retrieve some memories, and if you do it well, you will move to the palace and work with me until I am fully healed.” the Allfather sat forward. He was older looking in person. It was a wonder he hadn’t needed to come to me earlier. 

“Allfather, May I reach into your mind?” I asked him, and he nodded idly. I began to reach into his head tentatively.

You see, the thing about memories, you never truly forget anything, the memories always stay in your head until the day you die. They can grow murky or flee to the wrong parts of your brain, memories are sneaky, but you can never forget. Sometimes you can purposefully muddy a memory if it hurts too much or psychologically damages you to remember.

The Allfather was far along in the illness. It was a dark place in the memory bank, and there was no order or reason to the more recent memories. I judged he’d had the disease for about a hundred years. Deluded himself to the obvious. I unlimbered some of the first corrupted memories, and ‘dusted’ them off, placing them in the right spaces according to my scene. It wasn’t until about 80 years of memories that there was an obvious space. A large blank was staring me right in the face, and so I exited his memory bank. I looked around for any obvious trails, and I didn’t see any, so I moved to the edge of his mind and began to search for the memories. They like to hide on the edges, where lower thinking happened. 

I spotted a small group next to the logic sensors, they were messing with it, so I grabbed them and reset his logic. I trapped them in a memory box I’d made a long time ago for just this job, and it came in handy. I found many different clusters of memory, and my box was quickly filling up. I made my way back to the memory bank, and deposited them with the other jumbled memories, and cast a retention spell on the memory banks, and exited his head.

“Alfather, this will be a very large job. You’ve had the illness for around a hundred years, and it is draining my ability.” I said wearily. The Alfather nodded and rubbed his temples.

“You shall come to the castle and work for me,” Odin said after a long silence.

“May I pack my things?” I asked the idea of getting out of my caravan was inviting, I didn’t like it nearly as much as I let on.

“I will send a carriage in two days. You will be housed in the castle, and you will be paid weekly. Have a good day, madam.” He stood up and pulled me up too, he was surprisingly strong for an old man.

“I look forward to it.” I bowed and stepped down from the carriage.


	2. Threats of The Best Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Hero (Name revealed at the end) meets Loki.

2 Threats of The Best Kind

I’ve got to say, palaces are magnificent. I’d always dreamed of working in one, but I’d never imagined I ever really would. The last two days flew by, the whole circus sent everyone to me to fix their brains, because the ringmaster was mad that his best mind weaver was going away. He was punishing me because he couldn’t punish the Allfather.

I was angry about it, by the time the carriage came to pick me up, I was exhausted and pissed off. I climbed up the ladder and turned back to my people. I waved to Marina, the best trapeze artists in our caravan. I would miss her, and there was Jimmy Teig, one of the ‘freaks’. He was born with two heads, but the second head was smaller and didn’t have a brain inside. It was just- there. Jimmy was the sweetest person you’d ever meet, and he had the biggest brain. I’d read some of what he’d written, he was a poet. 

Jimmy and Marina waved to me and I waved back, and Marina’s eyes were shining with tears. I felt my eyes grow hot, and I wiped my face with my hand, and before my ringmaster and friends could see me cry. I felt the carriage start to jolt away, I sat down and wiped my eyes. It was really dark in the carriage, and it wasn’t until I opened the blinds did I notice the thin legs peeking into the sunlight opposite me. I jumped when he moved and looked toward where the face would be, but it was so dark over there, I couldn’t see their face. 

“Who are you?” I said a bit breathlessly. A low chuckle emanated from the darkness and the legs shifted.

“Loki, prince of Asgard.” the voice said, and a long, beautiful man loomed out of the shadows. “And I’m here to intimidate you.” His eyes were intensely green, along with his leather suit, and his hair was jet black and long. He was tall and lanky, and his voice was laced with power.

“O-oh.” I stuttered. I couldn’t unlock my eyes from his, and nervously, I placed my left hand on my breast, a reflex of mine. “W-Why, highness? I pose no threat.” my words stumbled off my tongue like drunks.

“Of course you do, and you know you can. I’m here to give you the regular threats, describe what will happen to you if you do anything to endanger the Allfather, you know, the basic stuff to make sure you never blab about anything that could harm the kingdom.” He sat forward, his eyes were piercing.

“Oh- ok.” I gulped. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist. I wasn’t in the carriage anymore, and it wasn’t the prince holding my wrists- it was rope. I was standing on my tip toes and my arms were tied at the wrists and extended up and to each side, so I was vaguely spread-eagled, exposing my midsection to a weapon of any type. I started twisting around, walking on the tips of my toes for as far a distance I could, but It wasn’t far. It felt like I was in a giant room. I looked up at me, as I seemed to be in a natural spotlight. The sky was open to me, and the sun was just overhead, and near the halo of light from it, I could see a lot of other ropes.

“The other ropes are only for show, an illusion I like.” Loki’s voice echoed from nowhere. I shook, my eyes stinging, and heart racing, but not all of it was bad. It was exciting, not just absolutely terrifying. 

Loki stepped out of the darkness. I hadn’t been able to tell before I could see another person, but in this imagination word, everything looked, well, animated. Not just any animation, it was- immaculate. Immaculate, but unlike reality. In the illusion room, Loki looked 10 feet tall, and like a nightmare. His skin was blue and his eyes were red, and he had weird ridges of skin tracing all over his exposed skin, like tribal ritualistic scarring. Besides it being Loki’s voice, he looked like him. He had the same bone structure in his face, and the way he carried himself was similar. He wore a coat made with furs on the inside peeking out, and his hair had braids hidden in it.

“You must have a thing for theatricality.” I said looked around, “The natural spotlight, the outfit, you really would excel at theatre.” I smirked. I wished I could see myself in the immaculate animation way. Loki smiled idly, and he looked down at his feet.

“You’re lucky, you know.” He said and looked back up at me with a sort of fire in his eyes. I then realized I was on a platform that made it so I was a little above him.

“How’s that?” I asked, arching my eyebrows and not breaking his creepy red eye contact.

“I could have done anything to you at this point. I could drive you insane and leave you to die, here, while your body would rot away, leaving you with nothing but your own consciousness forever.” He was still looking at me in his weirdly aggressive and amused way. His threat was real to me, though. 

“Why would you do that when the two of us could have more fun? If it's physiological torture your after, keep me alive. Longevity of a human’s short anyway.” I was enjoying this. This, a dance of humor and- well, flirting- was fun. He also enjoyed it. I suspect people don’t often react with humor to his intimidation.

“And what if I wanted something else?” he said, almost a purr. This was too good to be true! I through my head backward and roared with laughter.

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific…” I returned the purr. Suddenly, the floor contorted and lifted him to a similar height to me, and he leaned close to my face. His breath was hot on my neck.

“I could make you beg, for mercy or release until your voice couldn’t udder another sound. Your body could be mine, while I took what I wanted, no matter what you wanted or how you wanted it.” He leaned away from my trembling body.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep-” I breathed deeply, and watched his reaction.

“You just don’t miss a beat, do you?” he laughed.

“What can I say, I’m an actor.” I laughed, but Loki did not. He was all business.

“Actor? Is that all you are?” his voice lost all hit of the humor we’d been sharing seconds earlier.

“Are you refusing to my work as a Mind Weaver?” I asked, and he nodded like “duh” and I rolled my eyes. All of the sexual fireworks he’d made me feel were gone, and I was unhappy about it. “People like an element of theatricality to it. They like it better, but yeah. Part of it is acting.” I replied and sighed.

Suddenly, we were back in the carriage and Loki removed his hand and sat back.

“Is that all you needed? Gods, You could have just asked me.” I snarled, and Loki raised his eyebrows. 

“Now, where’s the fun in that?” He smirked. I didn’t respond, I looked up to the window and breathed. I was in an annoying heaven, his wit- perfect.

“By the way, Odin neglected to tell me your name. What is it?” He asked idly and I met his eyes.

“Nora Grace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Castle In The Minds Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora meets the castle.

Like I said before, the palace was amazing. Golden from the view I got approaching the castle, and infinitely tall. As I watched out of the carriage window slats, I couldn’t help but gape. I heard Loki chuckle at my awe, and I shot him a withering look, but he wasn’t fazed. 

After Loki had transported me to the imagination room, he’d been pretty much silent for the rest of the trip. He’d explained my duties (Daily memory reconstruction, trauma help for all the staff and royalty, eye candy, etc), and that was it. I watched out the window and meditated for a good long time. 

Concentrating on not being felt by Loki, I reached into a tiny part of his mind, I quickly peeked. It was dark, but not like the dark of someone with a disease of the mind, no- Loki was dark in general. People’s state of mind all have a tint to them that can’t be changed without rigorous psychological scarring, and they all mean different things- Loki’s tint was so dark green it was almost black, but it was extremely clear. He knew what he thought and did was wrong, but he didn’t care. His thoughts were clear as day, and it was kinda terrifying. Here was a man who knew what he wanted, knew how to get it, no matter what or who was in the way. Well, not entirely. Around the edges, Loki’s mind was tinted lighter than the rest- his basic instincts were to hate as to a mirror is to a window.

I stepped out of his mind quickly, I felt sick, and some other feelings that- I just couldn’t place them. Horror, yes- sickness, yeah, but also- understanding. He’d had something happen to him to profoundly damaged him, but he’d seen a Mind Weaver before and was “fixed,” But it was clear as day that the Mind Weaver was not able to see he needed the memory of what happened to be muddied and hidden, but now it was such an intricate part of him, removing it would make him a husk of a man.

I felt sad for him, nothing would be easy for someone so far gone, so I tried to push him from my mind- no use dwelling on an unfixable problem, so I just continued to meditate and reach out to the minds of the people in houses far away, getting minor snapshots of lives that were not my own. It was a way I passed the time, getting little peaks into other peoples lives- like tasting ice cream samples before picking one out and not being able to go back and choose a better one. 

We reached the castle only an hour after leaving my caravan, and when we got there, Loki excited and was gone in a matter of seconds, no goodbye. Instead, I stepped out of the carriage and was hustled into a side hall by two young women with equipment to measure me, and an older woman wearing a corset that couldn’t be letting her breath. 

“Hello young miss, my name is lady Annette, I’m the head seamstress here. These ladies, Victoria and Roberta will be measuring you. You will not leave your quarters until you have some specially fitted clothes that are considered decent by Asgardian standards. Not to be rude- it’s just my orders.” She said in one breath as the three ladies made me trot to a side corridor and up a flight of stairs to a room with lots of cloth, dummies, and lots of sewing machines.

“This is the head sewing workroom after they fit you with some proper clothes, I will take you to your room.” Lady Annette stepped out into the hallway, and Victoria and Roberta ditched the sweet faces they held up in the presence of Lady Annette.

“Were actually sorry. She’s not sorry, she’s calling you a tramp.” Victoria spat and Roberta nodded with her hand on her hip.

“I figured that,” I replied.

“What did you say your name was?” Roberta asked in a quiet un-Asgardian accent.

“Nora,” I said and Roberta’s eyes softened.

“You’re scared, but I promise you won’t be bullied or nothin’ by the other staff. We’re family.” Roberta looked over at Victoria as she said this and Victoria nodded. 

“At first it seems like some of us are rude, but we all come from different backgrounds, and even some of the older staff are from different eras. Like- Roberta’s from the 21st century. I’m from the 1970s.” Victoria looked dead serious.

“How do you mean that?” I asked, and Victoria shrugged.

“When I was abducted by some traitors from Vanaheim, It was 1970 and I was 13 years old. When Roberta was taken, she told me she was from 2012,” Victoria informed me as the pair of the woman took my measurements.

“I was 15,” Roberta added. “When were you taken?” the two looked at me.

“I don’t know, I was a baby.” I looked down. 

“At least you don’t remember home,” Victoria said solemnly. I reached into her head, and watched the memory, watched a woman who looked like Victoria handing her a bowl of soup when she was little. I noticed a tear roll down her cheek.

“What colors do you like?” Roberta asked, and fondled some golden fabric with tiny Celtic symbols woven into the fine fabric. I looked around and a dark green fabric caught my eye. It was the same as in Loki’s suit. I pointed to it,

“Is that the same stuff as what was in Loki’s suit?” I asked and Roberta nodded.

“Yeah.” she replied, and a look of annoyance flashed across her face.

“That suit was a bitch to make. Took like 3 days.” Victoria rolled her eyes. My eyes widened.

“Three days?” I asked, my jaw dropped. 

“Yeah, I know. It was a really intricate pattern.” Roberta said as she fingered the fabric. I shook it off and focused on finding a fabric I liked. Another fabric caught my eye, a pale cream silk sat next to a stronger looking purple fabric. I pointed to them, and Victoria pulled them down. The two women started talking in sewing language I didn’t understand, but only a minute after seeing the fabric, the two women were draping me in silk and soft but strong purples. After making some quick stitches to hold things in place, they gave me some gray silk robes to wear.

The two worked like magic. I watched as the pair sewed together fabric that had been on a roll just minutes ago, and I watched as the two paired it with some simple shoes that wouldn’t be seen under it, and only half an hour of sewing, the two presented me with a purple and cream colored masterpiece that hugged my every curve while fitting the Asgardian standards of decency.

“I love it!” I said, in awe of the creation. 

“It's perfect, it still holds a bit of an aura of mystery, even if it isn’t the flapper dress.

For my hair, the two teamed up and braided it into a high bun on the back of my head, and pulled out a small strand on the left side of my face, and as a finishing touch gave me a golden choker. It snapped under a pendant that had a bat lightly engraved on it. I looked in the mirror. I was far more in that dress than I’d ever felt in the flapper dress. I was regal but not high and mighty.

“A gold hairnet for the bun? Or too much?” Victoria murmured to Roberta.

“Too much.” Roberta murmured back. 

“You’re done. Go see Lady Annette, good luck.” Victoria hustled me to the door, and I stepped out. In the hall, Lady Annette was curtsying vigorously to a tall, blond, really muscular, and very hot guy in extreme armor. 

“OH! This is our new Mind Weaver, Nora Grace!” Lady Annette curtsied again, just for good measure, and I followed her lead.

“I am Thor, son of Odin.” he bowed slightly to me. “It's nice to meet you, but I must find my brother. He didn’t say where he was going to after the two of you got here?” he asked.

“No sir, he just kinda ran off.” I shrugged, and Thor cursed under his breath.

“Well, thank you. It was lovely meeting you, but I must go.” Thor bowed to me, and left, without bowing to Lady Annette. Somewhat grumpier, she walked with me through a door onto a balcony that overlooked an enormous great hall, and there, in the middle, was Odin’s throne. The throne lacked a king to sit in it, though. We hustled past, and into a group of rooms with names labeling each. The first one we passed was Lady Annette’s room, labeled “Annaleena, ANNETTE.” and much more, and finally, the last door with markings on it, “Nora, GRACE.”

“This hall is for the highest ranking staff. Tonight, we are having a small feast to welcome you. We have gotten permission to have it in the main dining hall, and they said that the princes might show up. Sometimes they do if someone new arrives. On the first available day of each month, the King, Queen, and Princes have a meeting with the higher staff, that means Me, you, and the other leaders of teams. I have work to do, so make yourself at home inside. The first room will be your office or workroom, and the door beyond it is your quarters. I got to look in it, you’ve got the best for a new worker. Come to my room if you need anything.” She said, shoved open the doors to my housing and workroom, and bustled off like I wasn’t worth a room tour, even if I wanted one.

The first room was bare but for a couch, a small coffee table, and a chair. The bedroom and also sparkly decorated. It had a closet and jewelry table, all matching the choker’s style, the bed was a king, pretty nice to be honest, and the bathroom was downright luxurious. The bath didn’t move, the sink was stationary, and it had a shower. An actual shower. Working in the circus, you're lucky to get anything more than a quick, cold bath.

I prodded the controls on it a bit and jumped backward in surprise when it shot water from the floor, from a crack in the stones I hadn’t noticed before. They’d engineered a pipe system in a way that conformed to the tiles. It was beautiful. The room filled with steam quickly and I quickly got out of the steam room to make sure my new dress wouldn’t be hurt by the steam.

I looked around my room and found a paper slipped under my door. I walked over casually and picked it up. It was a schedule. 

4:15, meeting with Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki, your workroom.  
6:30, Dinner in the dining hall with the rest of staff, maybe princes  
8-9:30 Pm, people will come to you for minor help if they need it.  
9:30 Pm-8:00 am, sleep time.  
(Entering Regular schedule)  
8:30 breakfast with staff heads  
10:00 AM- 12:00 Pm, To be determined.  
12:15, lunch in dining area for staff heads  
1:00-6:00 PM, to be determined  
6:30, dinner  
8-9:30 free period.

And so on. I felt a rush of excitement at the endless possibilities I could have worked here.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat in my room. I spun around my heart racing.

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” Loki grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know there were a lot of descriptions-


	4. A God's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;P

I jumped higher than I thought possible and a string of the strongest curses I knew fell out of my mouth and Loki threw his head back and roared with laughter.

“You sure have an- uh, extensive vocabulary for a lady,” He Chuckled at my extreme expression.

“...You pick things like that up, working in the circus.” I said after a long pause. He put his hands in his pockets and just- looked at me, waiting for me to say something more. I didn’t really know what to say to him. Flirting felt wrong- he’d ditched me after the carriage ride, but the way he’d talked to me for a second in the imagination room- so sexy, I didn’t know what to think.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, and Loki slowly approached me.

“Fulfilling what you couldn’t keep out of your head.” he said and took my hand gently in his fingers, and guided it up and twisted it so he could see the veins in my wrist. 

“Really? Don’t flatter yourself.” I said and crossed my arms. Loki laughed again, I couldn’t seem to not be adorable to him.

“Lying to me is useless. You looked inside my mind, you know.” He replied forcefully, and it was true. For the 15 seconds, I’d looked into his mind, it was so obvious he was also a Mind Weaver, it was pointless to lie.

“Fine, but wouldn’t it be courteous of you to give me a word of warning, at least,” I said and smiled. “Or, we could have continued that- uh, the train of thought in the carriage,” I added the last bit with the looks in my eyes I hoped would convey my meaning.

“Now, what's the fun in that?” He looked toward the door and back to me. “You said it yourself, I like the element of theatricality.” 

“On with the show?” I purred, so yeah, I was doing this. Loki smirked at the ceiling, and quickly, I was against the wall, his mouth entwined with mine. He moved slowly against me, and pulled my arms above my head and trapped my wrists above my head, and all the while, his other hand had slowly bunched my dress in his hand and snaked his hand between my thighs and- 

Suddenly, a ringing noise interrupted and something started rhythmic buzzing against my womanhood. I through my head back and moaned, but Loki pulled his hand away and released my hands from above my head. He quickly turned away and I slumped to the floor and watched him stare at his watch. He sighed and his shoulders relaxed.

“Just a voice chat. Stay quiet, girl.” He stepped to the other side of the room and taped it.

“Loki, Where in the Nine Realms are you?” I recognized Thor’s angry shouts. 

“Relax. I’m in the castle, what do you want?” Loki’s voice was calculating. It was mesmerizing, watching his face. 

“Dad thought you’d run off again. Mom wants to have a family dinner, the type you keep putting off, and we both know you’ve got nothing better to do.” Thor’s voice had softened, but I couldn’t help but have to stifle a laugh.

“I’ve got plenty better to do,” Loki said and looked at me and I smirked.

“Shut up, just come to the dinner, or I’ll drag you there myself,” Thor said, and in the background, a woman’s voice laughed. 

“Fine, fine. What time?” Loki shook his head and stepped back.

“Now.” Thor said, and then paused, “Also If you saw the new Mind Weaver on your way down, tell her that after dinner, Mom will be visiting her. I just want to warn her, you know how she can be,” Thor finished and Loki nodded.

“If I see her,” Loki replied and tapped the face of the watch and the feed of sound from Thor’s and cut out. I didn’t want to be the first to talk, so I just sat and looked at his face.

“My mother can be a little bit intimidating. Don’t worry about her,” he said to me, and walked to the doors, ran a hand through his hair and smiled at me.

“To be continued?” I said and smiled back at him. He smirked and walked out of the room, leaving me with only the company of myself, and now, an unfulfilled desire that I knew couldn’t be sated with meer fingers, but it was worth a shot.


	5. Tears Of a Queen

I lay in my bed and looked up at the ceiling grumpily. I got up out of bed and returned to my desk where I’d put my schedule down. At 4:15, and on the small clock on my bedside table, it was 3:58. I quickly unrumpled my skirt and walked to the bathroom and found that my bags had been sent up through a dumbwaiter. I opened my makeup bag and quickly applied some eye makeup to make them look bigger, and I put on some baby girl pink lip color. On a whim, I let my hair down and placed it around my head and face. It was naturally curly, but now it was lovely and wavy. I framed my face and checked the time, it was three minutes to the fifteen mark.

I calmly walked out into my workroom with my bag of tricks and set some stuff up. I draped a dark blue cloth over the table, and set out some props of my trade, and sat down on the small chair facing the long sofa that could seat 5 people comfortably. Just as I finished setting up my workroom for that time being, three quick knocks sounded on my door. I smoothed my dress and breathed deeply. I opened the door, and standing in front of me was the entire royal family. From left to right, it stood: Thor, full armor but without the helmet, a woman with long brown hair and intelligent eyes, then it was Odin, looking old and weak. Next was a regal woman, old but she looked like she’d won a thousand battles. And finally- Loki stood, as handsome as ever.

The Royal family walked into my workroom like they owned the place- well, they did, but my point is they walked in without a care. The group sat in the same order they’d stood outside my door in, and once they were all sitting on the couch and comfortable, I curtsied.

“Welcome, Highnesses.” I smiled at each, in turn, a little longer at Loki. “What would you like to discuss?” 

For a while, the fives conversation was mainly inspired by the queen. She had a tablet and had a list of questions, and recorded the conversation. It was a little unnerving. Most of the things said asked and discussed were not in the head. I was not asked to prove my expertise, and it was weird and made me uncomfortable. 

Soon, the time between the queen throwing loop questions at me grew farther and farther in between. She seemed satisfied and basically told her family get the hell out so she could talk to me in private. I sat down when she gestured to the chair. 

“I want to talk to you about my husband.” the queen’s regal facade melted off her face, revealing fear. 

“About his disease?” I asked and she nodded. I honestly felt really bad for her.

“Is there a-” She cleared her throat. “Is there a cure?” I wanted to sit down next to her and wrap my arm around her, she was sad and I wanted to comfort her, but I knew that would be WAY out of my legal actions toward the royalty. Making out with the prince was a bit further, but that was a different case entirely.

“...Yes, but it will take many years for him to gain back some health. And by many years- I won’t get done in my lifetime without serious treatments that could change him as a man permanently.” I looked at the queen.

“What do you mean, change him as a man permanently?” She asked quietly.

“Well, when you develop an illness of the mind, going untreated, the personality would form around the sickness. To pull the sickness out quickly could-” I paused, searching for a way of saying it that wouldn't scare her to death. “-Could change him as a person in ways that even I couldn’t predict.” I looked at her. Her eyes welled with tears.

“Oh god-” Her voice broke and tears spilled down her cheeks. Her shoulders hunched. 

“All's not lost, Highness. Taking the treatment slowly can still work, my job will just not be done once my natural lifespan is over. It will be slow enough that he will keep his personality.” I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and our eyes met. I reached into her mind and showed her a mental slideshow of what his mental transformation would look like and how long it would take, and she stopped crying, but still was sad looking. 

“Thank you. If you prove yourself worthy, there are ways of slowing death to a crawl of Asgardian standards.” The queen looked me in the eye. I felt a wash at the idea of never dying, the idea of getting to experience near-immortality was amazing.

“R-really?” I stuttered. 5,000 years of life?


End file.
